


The Game Is On

by AStudyInAlgedonics



Series: 221Bs [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Everyone knows John and Sherlock are best of mates and nobody questions it anymore, M/M, Potterlock, Sherlock on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, Teenlock, inter-House friendship/romance, sshhh don't judge my headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStudyInAlgedonics/pseuds/AStudyInAlgedonics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock plays Quidditch, much to everyone's surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game Is On

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely tumblr user mwpprongs (marauder-mischief), who requested 'Brakes'! Oops it accidentally became Potterlock. I'm pretty sure you won't mind, though. 
> 
> I actually really like the idea of Sherlock playing Seeker for Ravenclaw, because it suits him so well and because Sherlock (and John) in Quidditch gear ugh what a perf image.
> 
> As ever I own nothing.

No one had expected Sherlock to try out for Quidditch. Mycroft, the nosey git, had had kittens when he’d found out his baby brother got on his House team - “athletics,” he’d said disdainfully, “Sherlock, really?”

But they don’t get it. The Seeker position Sherlock holds is perfectly suited to his abilities - no interpersonal interaction on his part, his slight frame lending itself well to grace and agility in the air, his sharp eyesight and instincts. And the air calls to him: distance from the crowd, the focus of hunting the Snitch down clearing his mind into blissful silence for once. The danger of Bludgers and of falling - oh, it is _glorious._

John, who had been scouted for Gryffindor Keeper his first year, understands though. Of course he does; he’s John. Not that this mutual understanding keeps them from giving each other hard times when Ravenclaw-Gryffindor games approach - the trash talk between them puts the rest of their Houses to shame.

It is, however, a given that they will look out for each other on the field. When a sadistically-aimed Bludger slams into John’s bad shoulder (injured in a Muggle-world accident) nobody is surprised to see the streak of blue that is Sherlock hurtling towards the ground before time is even called, apparently ignorant that there is such a thing as brakes.


End file.
